


It's a work thing

by QueenCow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/pseuds/QueenCow
Summary: Alec shook his head and took a deep breath. Get it together, Lightwood. This is for work.How was he supposed to be professional about this, when the object of his wet dreams was on the other side of the door?





	It's a work thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/gifts).



> Hi! Its been a while. I blame this entirely on myself after a chat with the awesome Sam, or otppurefuckingmagic 
> 
> This is a joint brain fart by both me and Sam, so send her some lovin ❤
> 
> Beta'd by my Emibear ❤
> 
> It wouldn't let me tag properly, for some reason, so you're flying in blind. All you need to know is that it's an open ending. Not a happy ending. 
> 
> I hope you like it ❤

**_MAGNUS BANE_ **

  
  
  


Staring up at the name on the trailer, Alec wondered what gods had granted him the chance to be there at that moment. Frankly, he was unsure of if he would thank them or damn them. 

 

As an up and coming actor, Alec had been lucky to land the role of Andrew “Arrow” Richards, the space pirate who was actually the heir of the Royal Line of planet Idris. Of course, it was a small role, meant to give the main character, Captain James Endah, a reason, a will to fight in the war for the galaxy, as well as a love interest that wouldn’t survive the first season. Not only was this the role he needed to get his career started, representing the LGBTQ+ community, and playing a character that was the opposite of who he was in real life (Minus the gay. Alec was very gay). It also paid extremely well and it was only a temporary gig, which meant that if he did well, he would have offers lining up for his next project. 

 

Not only that, but Captain James Endah was played by Magnus Bane, the world’s sexiest man for three years in a row. The man was a living god: smart, witty, ridiculously handsome, and an amazing actor. Alec respected him immensely; he would even go as far as to call himself a fan. 

 

When the series premiered, the response was massive, more than anyone had ever hoped for. James and Andrew became fan favorites, the internet exploded, and Alec now had over a million followers on social media. 

 

And now, Alec had a problem. 

 

When he had first met Magnus, the chemistry had been instant. The sexual tension had been almost too real, and that had been the main reason Alec had gotten the role. From there on, their chemistry only grew stronger, up until the point where Alec woke up every morning with a massive boner, and his frustration grew with every day they worked together. The first few episodes had been full of steamy glances, small smiles, and mutual respect, and it delivered to the screens, better than anyone had hoped for. They were supposed to share hugs, pep talks, and deep conversations until the season finale episode, where Andrew was supposed to sacrifice himself and share a vital piece of information to James in regards to the upcoming war, and die after proclaiming his love for the captain. 

 

Alec couldn’t have been more wrong. His character became much more popular than he had anticipated. So, when the producers offered him a contract for the next season, Alec would have been stupid to say no. 

 

He almost did, to be honest, mainly because his feelings for Magnus Bane were only getting stronger. 

 

During interviews, they had agreed to some light fanservice, which Magnus took too far, of course. Magnus would say that Alec was an amazing actor and an even better man. He’d compliment his manners, his professionalism, and even say how cute he was. Alec, of course, blushed every single time, his heart would flutter, and the fans grew even more wild. 

 

Alec suspected that Magnus was trying to change the show. Magnus’ character was supposed to end up in a relationship with a fellow crew member, played by Camille Belcourt. Everyone knew how much Magnus hated her. They had dated briefly in the past, and their breakup had been ugly. No one knew the real story, but there were rumours of Camille cheating on him. Alec never met Camille in person as they had no scenes together. 

 

Alec still had a problem. The script had been changed, and now, James and Andrew had a kiss scene before the last mission of season 1. Andrew was supposed to die but would survive, only because the fandom demanded that he stayed. They would find his body and heal him, and he would return for a second season. Possibly a third, if it would be renewed again. 

 

The kiss scene sent a shiver down his spine, a delicious shiver which made him nervous. Alec could blame it on his acting skills, and the world would believe him. But Magnus was smart. He would know. And that terrified Alec. 

 

As the professional Magnus was, he had called Alec to his trailer to practice their kiss. Alec felt like throwing up from being nervous. He had kissed actors and actresses before, but this was  _ Magnus Bane.  _ How was he supposed to be professional about this, when the object of his wet dreams was on the other side of the door? 

 

Alec shook his head and took a deep breath.  _ Get it together, Lightwood. This is for work.  _

 

He raised his hand and knocked three times on the door. 

 

“Come in, darling! It’s open!” 

 

Shit. Well, here goes nothing. 

 

Taking another deep breath to calm his nerves, Alec swung the door open and walked in. 

 

“Hey,” he grunted in greeting. 

 

Magnus was sitting on a couch, reading over his script. His hair was styled neatly, for his character, with a small speck of eyeliner. He gazed up at Alec quickly, smiled, and turned back to the script. 

 

“I’m just going over the lines, come sit with me.” 

 

He didn’t sound nervous at all, Alec thought to himself dejectedly, but caught himself quickly.  _ Of course he’s not nervous, he doesn’t like you that way.  _

 

Alec wiped his palms on his trousers and went to sit down next to Magnus, forcing his heart to stop racing.  _ This is for work.  _

 

“You- You said you wanted to-”

 

“Practice, yes! Just for us to get a feeling for each other without it being too awkward when we shoot the scene. So, let’s start with your line here.” Magnus pointed to the script, waiting for Alec to nod before closing the folder and placing it on the table in front of them. 

 

“Okay,” Alec cleared his throat and went into character. His usually relaxed shoulders became tense, and he forced his throat to close up slightly, conjuring up a state of fear and surrender. 

 

“Captain-” 

 

“Call me James… please.” Magnus averted his gaze, showing a mix of nervousness and a struggle between duty and his feelings. How Alec wished this was real. 

 

“James… I’m a pirate. Honor isn’t my priority. Why should I risk my life for a cause I don’t believe in?” 

 

“If you didn’t believe in this cause, you wouldn’t be here, having this conversation with me.” Magnus looked him in the eyes, showing determination and hope. 

 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Alec raised his voice slightly, sounding angry. 

 

Magnus shook his head. “I know enough. I know that you lost your family, your birthright, your planet. I know that deep down, you hate the Seelies as much as I do. And I know that deep down, in your heart, you want to protect people, bring justice, and find peace.” 

 

Alec felt his eyes water, but he wasn’t sure if it was real or fake. Acting with Magnus made him feel things more vividly, made him settle deeper into his character. 

 

“I see it in your eyes, right now,” Magnus continued, raising his hand to touch Alec’s face. “There’s a struggle. Do what’s right, or be a pirate. But you have a duty, Andrew. You’re the heir to the throne of Idris, planet or no planet. There is more at stake than you care to admit.” 

 

Alec swallowed thickly, and licked his lips. “I’m not that person anymore. Too much has happened, and I’m afraid that…” 

 

“Afraid of what?” Magnus asked, gently coaxing him to speak out. 

 

Alec felt a tear drop fall from his eye, but he didn’t wipe it away. “I’m afraid that I won’t be enough. That I’ll fail, and that they will die because of me.” 

 

Magnus took his hand and held it tightly. “You won’t fail, because I’ll be with you until the end.” 

 

The way Magnus’ eyes were shining, the slight smile on his lips, those tiny dimples, the comforting touch of his hand. Alec was enthralled. 

 

“It may not be much, but I offer everything I have, so that you will succeed.” 

 

“Why?” Alec’s voice quivered slightly.

 

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, his eyes flickering to Alec’s lips. 

 

“Why help me? Why risk everything, for me?” Alec felt his heart flutter again, this time sending heat to his stomach. 

 

“Because I see you.” 

 

It wasn’t his cue, but that line struck Alec. He leaned forward, and brushed his lips against Magnus’. Magnus gave a slight inhale of shock, before returning the kiss. It became too much too quickly, Alec’s every sense filled with Magnus. His smell, his touch, his taste. He needed more. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer, until Magnus was straddling his hips, his hands gripping onto Alec’s hair, tugging as their kiss deepened. 

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually they parted, breathing heavily with their foreheads touching. 

 

“This.... complicates things…” Magnus spoke hoarsely, biting his own lip gently. Alec just nodded. 

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” 

 

Magnus smiled and closed his eyes. 

 

“Me too…” 

 

Alec’s eyes snapped open. That wasn’t his line. 

 

Magnus opened his eyes, and blushed. Magnus had never looked more vulnerable and beautiful. 

 

No. Not Magnus. James Endah. 

 

Magnus was a great actor. And Alec was just… Alec. 

 

So Alec kissed him again. Even if it was just acting, Alec wanted to enjoy it. 

 

Even if it would break his heart in the end. 


End file.
